Celibacy is a sign of strength
by amyrhiannon
Summary: What happened with Violet and Pete after "Know When to Fold"


He ran after Meg and she was left alone. Violet knew that the "thing" between her and Pete could only lead to bad things, but the temptation was just too much. Their kisses were too passionate to ignore. She stood in his office and touched her lips. They were slightly puffy from their heated kisses.

She thought back to the night before. She hadn't exactly been devastated by Sheldon's rejection. She was just tired of being alone. She was tired of being the one left out in the cold.

Then Pete had come in to her office. She was vulnerable and staring at the damn potion he had given her for Sheldon. She commiserated with him over his patient. He asked her why she wasn't on a date using said potion.

She was tired of feeling lonely to the bottom of her soul. Pete told her he was lonely too. He kissed her on the forehead once, twice. Then they both leaned in for a real kiss. It started out kind of weird for her. She kept her eyes open, but it felt good.

They pulled away for a heartbeat and just stared at each other. Next thing she knew she was leaning in for another kiss. This time it was mad and passionate. He pushed her down on the couch and ravished her mouth. She grabbed his head to hold him more firmly to her.

Violet didn't know that Pete could cause this surge of passion in her. Pete broke their kiss and just looked at her for a while.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her.

She nodded her head and he jerked his shirt off his body. She sat up and ran her fingers over his developed chest. He was so handsome to her in that moment. She leaned in and kissed him again, her fingertips dancing over his skin making him shiver.

It was crazy that they were doing this in her office but neither of them cared. She grabbed the hem of her skirt to draw her dress over her head. Her face heated knowing that he would be seeing her naked, but she was determined to be brave. She drew the dress off and sat there in nothing but her panties and her bra.

Pete stared at her hungrily, his eyes feasting on her flesh. Leaning toward her he caught her mouth again. They both moaned as their upper bodies came into contact with each other. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra and threw it across the room.

He broke the kiss and his lips made their way down to her breasts. He cupped them in his palms and kissed their tips. He made love to her breasts with his mouth until she was moaning.

Reaching down he unfastened his pants and pulled them off his body. He was hard and ready for her. It was her turn now to look at him hungrily. She pulled off her panties, so she'd be as naked as he. Violet reclined on the couch and he soon joined her, kissing up her body on the way to her mouth.

He lingered there for a while breaking the kiss only when the need to be inside her became too much. He took his time to press into her body, ignoring his own need, wanting to make it good for Violet.

She moaned as he pressed into him, her mind taken over by their passion. It had been so long and it felt so good to both of them. With a slow, almost tentative pace, Pete moved in and out of her body.

"Pete," she moaned, "Faster. Harder."

He picked up the pace at her urging and soon both of them were breathing heavily and moaning at the sensations of their bodies. Violet lifted her hips to meet his thrust for thrust. She could feel herself falling apart and getting ready to explode.

She scrunched her eyes shut and moaned out his name one last time before she came. It was one of the best orgasms of her life. His hips started pumping faster and faster as he was toppling toward the edge. With a fierce shout of her name he came.

He laid heavily on top her for a minute basking in the afterglow of their coupling. They both felt spent, but the moment wasn't to last.

"What did we just do?" she asked him.

"Um…."

"This shouldn't have happened. I mean, we were both lonely. You were lonely. I was lonely. We were both lonely."

"Vi, it's okay. It happens," He told her.

"No, it doesn't. It doesn't happen to me. This," she motioned between the two of them, "can't happen again."

"You're right, I've got Meg, and we're friends, and this can't happen again."

He stood up and gathered his clothes and started putting them on; leaving her on the couch under her throw blanket.

"I'll see you around, Vi," was all he said before he left.

She shook her head to clear the memories from her mind. That was last night. Not this day.


End file.
